Endpoint devices can be added and removed from a network. Moreover, because endpoint devices are often merely plugged into a network device and/or a power interface, endpoint devices can often be easily and frequently added or removed from a network. The need arises to authenticate an endpoint device in order to determine that the endpoint device connected to a certain network device and/or power interface is, in fact, the endpoint device expected to be connected to that network device and/or power interface.